


Её история

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Её история

Кэролайн смотрит на свои руки. На вид — самые обычные, ничем не примечательные руки. Но осознание нашло на неё внезапно — открывшись, глаза увидели яркий-яркий свет. Эти руки, пусть и не в прямом смысле, держали кое-что очень важное и дорогое, как алмаз.

И смотрит она на свои руки так, будто только что заметила, осознала по-настоящему этот факт, который поразил её до глубины души. Она… Счастлива?

Ещё несколько минут назад, она грустила, что её жизнь, её история так не похожи на историю любимого героя, а потом она неожиданно и очень ясно осознала, что это не повод грустить. Это повод радоваться.

Да, у неё никогда не будет собственного Валекса, взаимодействия которого с Эленой завораживают до глубины души. Да, у неё не будет такой же печальной истории, как у Вэй Ина и Лань Чжаня, как у Розы и Дмитрия.

Но разве это плохо? Разве плох тот факт, что сейчас, в 21 веке, она не встречала таких жестоких препятствий? Разве так плохо, что единственные проблемы, которые возникают в её отношениях — это километры между ними, подростковая зависимость от родителей, да пассивная гомофобия? Разве это плохо, что их чувства не будут выстраданными долгими годами боли и несчастий?

Разве от этого их чувства станут менее настоящими, стоящими, ценными?

Кэролайн знала ответ. И она была уверена, что её возлюбленная — Рут — ответила бы также, если бы она спросила.

Ещё недавняя грусть рассеялась, не оставив и следа — на место ей пришло удивление, осознание, восторженный шок.

И голос, уверенно твердящий, что любовь без слезами омытой истории — любовь счастливая. Да и зачем страдать, изводить своё сердце и сердце возлюбленной? Ведь только в художественных историях многолетняя мучительная кажется трагично-романтичной и красивой. В жизни это же просто больно.

Да и некому будет оценить трагичность произошедшей истории, кроме как двум — страдающим от боли и травмирующих воспоминаний — главным героиням этой истории.

Так зачем же желать себе зла? Зачем завидовать интересной истории других людей, когда есть своя собственная, любимая ещё больше?

Ведь можно просто улыбаться на счастливых моментах, плакать на грустных, краснеть на неловких и искренне радоваться, что по итогу у героев — Розы и Дмитрия, Элены и Валекса, Вэй Ина и Лань Чжаня и многих других — всё хорошо. А также не переставать радоваться за себя. Ведь на данный момент — Кэролайн была уверена — у них всё было хорошо.

А дальше будет ещё лучше, ведь прямо сейчас её ждёт сообщение от Рут, на отброшенном сторону телефоне.

А в далёком будущем, как Кэролайн и Рут искренне надеятся, у них будут звонки, совместные прогулки и невероятно долгожданная первая встреча — всё-таки странно осознавать, что ты, сидя и слушая смех девушки, которую любишь всем сердцем, ни разу еёне встречала, как и она тебя — и первый поцелуй.

У Кэролайн всё хорошо. А осознание этого и красивый смех Рут дарят ей что-то пьяняще-хорошее во всем теле.


End file.
